Mutig wie ein Gryffindor
by Cylene
Summary: Hermione ist während der Sommerferien im Fuchsbau und Ron benimmt sich irgendwie merkwürdig.


oOo

Titel: Mutig wie ein Gryffindor

Ort: Fuchsbau

Characters: Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley

Die Charaktere, Orte etc . gehören J.K. Rowling, die Story ist meine eigene.

oOo

**Mutig wie ein Gryffindor**

Ron und Hermione saßen zusammen in Rons Zimmer im Fuchsbau. Hermione lag auf dem Bett und las ihr neues Buch über Alte Runen, während Ron davor auf dem Fußboden hockte und ihr dabei verträumt zusah. Nebenbei redete sie mit Ron über ihre nicht stattgefundenen Abschlussprüfungen vom letzten Jahr.  
„Wie sollen wir denn ohne Prüfungen wissen wie gut wir sind? Oder ob wir Wissenslücken haben?" Was sie nicht bemerkte war, dass Ron diesmal davon nicht genervt war, denn für gewöhnlich hasste er (und auch Harry) es, über die Prüfungen zu reden. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte sehr kribbelig und hörte gar nicht richtig zu. Normalerweise hätte Hermione so etwas sofort mitbekommen, aber der Tod von Professor Dumbledore, die Gedanken an die nicht stattgefundenen Prüfungen und die Alten Runen ließen ihre Gedanken immer wieder abschweifen. Nach einigen Minuten jedoch fiel ihr Rons Nervosität auf.  
„Meine Güte Ron, was ist denn los mit dir?", herrschte sie ihn an.  
„Och nix", druckste Ron herum und wurde immer zappeliger.  
„Na komm, ich kenne dich lange genug, um zu bemerken, dass etwas nicht mit dir stimmt!"  
Und dann platzte es aus Ron heraus.  
„Ich liebe dich!", brüllte er sie fast an. Hermione schaute ihn mit offenem Mund und sichtbar überrascht an, während Ron hektisch aufsprang.  
„Ich meine, was denkst du, warum ich so genervt war, als du mit Krum zum Ball gegangen bist? Oder als du mit diesem komischen Kerl auf der Party von Professor Slughorn warst." Ron rannte jetzt aufgebracht im Zimmer herum, wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd, während Hermione ihn noch immer mehr als überrascht ansah. All die Jahre hatte er nichts gesagt, aus Angst, sie würde nicht das Gleiche fühlen, aus Angst, es würde nicht klappen und die gute Freundschaft, die sie hatten, wäre für immer kaputt. Nun platzte alles aus ihm heraus. Mit den Augenbrauen am Haaransatz und einem verblüfften Lächeln im Gesicht stand Hermione langsam auf und ging auf Ron zu. Zuerst bemerkte er es gar nicht, da er ihr grade den Rücken zu gedreht hatte.  
„Ron halt endlich die Klappe!", sagte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen, während sie ihn zu sich herumdrehte und ihn küsste. Damit hatte Ron nicht gerechnet. Völlig überrumpelt vergaß er sogar, Hermiones Kuss zu erwidern. Nur langsam fing er an den Kuss zu erwidern und legte dabei sanft die Arme um Hermione und drückte sie zärtlich an sich. Er konnte es kaum fassen, er wäre vor Freude am liebsten an die Decke gesprungen, aber dazu genoss er den Kuss viel zu sehr. _ ‚Warum hab ich all die Jahre nie was gesagt, ich Idiot! ', _ dachte Ron glücklich. Aber das war jetzt egal, denn sie empfand dasselbe.  
„Ron! Hermione! Kommt runter, Harry ist gleich da!" rief Mrs. Weasley von unten. Nur sehr unwillig lösten die beiden sich voneinander, lächelten sich noch einmal an und gingen hinunter in die Küche.

Harry betrat grade die Küche, als beide unten ankamen. Endlich, nach vier langen Wochen im Private Drive No. 4, war er wieder im Fuchsbau.  
„Harry, endlich bist du da!", rief Hermione und umarmte ihn stürmisch.  
„Hey Alter, alles klar!", sagte Ron und klopfte Harry mit einem Lächeln auf die Schulter.  
Harry nickte lächelnd und einer nach dem Anderem begrüßte ihn.  
„So ihr Lieben, das Essen ist gleich fertig. Deckt doch schon mal den Tisch" bat Mrs. Weasley die Anderen.  
Kurze Zeit später saßen alle am gedeckten Tisch. Ron fiel es schwer nicht die ganze Zeit über zu lächeln.  
„Sieh an! Wen haben wir denn da?"  
„Welch seltener Besuch!" , hörte Harry zwei vertraute Stimmen sagen.  
„Hi Fred! Hallo George!", grüßte er die Zwillinge. Die Zwillinge setzen sich dazu und fingen auch an zu essen.  
„Was hat dir denn so gute Laune bereitet, Brüderchen?", grinste Fred ihn an.  
„Nichts? Was soll sein?", sagte Ron und versuchte dabei möglichst ruhig zu klingen. George sah ihn mit einem zweifelnden Grinsen an. Ron merkte wie er leicht rot wurde und schaute schnell weg. Ron versuchte seine Euphorie so gut es ging zu verstecken.  
„Ron würdest du mir bitte die Kartoffeln geben?", bat Mrs. Weasley ihn.  
„Na-natürlich", sagte er hastig und reichte seiner Mutter so schnell die Pfanne, dass einige Kartoffeln auf dem Tisch landeten.  
„Ron geht es dir gut?", fragte seine Mutter.  
„Klar geht es mir gut", erwiderte er und konnte noch grade so ein breites Grinsen unterdrücken.  
„Musst doch nicht nervös werden wenn Mami ihren Ronniputzi etwas fragt", grinste Fred ihn an.  
„Ach halt die Klappe", giftete Ron ihn an.  
„Ron, würdest du mir das Wasser reichen?", bat Hermione Ron. Das war endgültig zu viel für Ron! Er wollte Hermione das Wasser einschenken, nur zitterte er so sehr dabei, dass mehr Wasser auf dem Tisch landete, als in ihrem Glas. Um ihn zu erlösen, nahm ihm Hermione mit einem wissenden Lächeln die Wasserflasche ab.  
„Hast du Zappelwasser getrunken oder was?", wollte George wissen.  
„Ron du hast dich doch nicht erkältet, oder?", fragte Mrs, Weasley besorgt.  
„Ja klar Mom! Mitten im Sommer bei 28° Grad?" Fred rollte die Augen und sah seinen Bruder an, als würde er ahnen was los war.  
„Nein nein Mom, mir geht's gut", versicherte Ron ihr. Unbemerkt strich er dabei unter dem Tisch über Hermiones Hand. Nicht ganz unbemerkt, denn Harry sah es und schaute erstaunt, aber grinsend Ron an, der ihm zuzwinkerte. Harry verstand. Er freute sich für Ron, denn eigentlich hatte er es sich schon lange gedacht und sich oft gefragt, wann Ron Hermione endlich seine Gefühle gestehen würde.


End file.
